Battle of Crag Reach
The Battle of Crag Reach was an engagement between the Royal Charisian Navy and the remnants of the Dohlaran Navy who had survived the previous Battle of Rock Point. Due to the suprise factor, it was an overwhelming victory for the Charisian side, which lost only one galleon to a fire. Prelude As night fell on the heels of the victory at Rock Point, Crown Prince Cayleb convinced Merlin that a surprise night attack through the nine-mile, sixty feet deep gap north of Opal Island into Crag Reach was the quickest, least costly way to destroy the remaining Dohlaran fleet under Admiral Thirsk. Cayleb had just won the most decisive Naval victory in the history of Safehold, but he was unwilling to "sit on his laurels" when he could end the Dohlaran threat completely. As Cayleb instructed his fleet to form up with light night lights and follow him, Admiral Thirsk believed he was safe for the night inside the reach near Crag Hook, so he delayed his plan to put springs on the anchors of his fleet until first light. ( ) Order of Battle Royal Charisian Navy * [[HMS Dreadnought|HMS Dreadnought]], 54 - Prince Cayleb's flagship * [[HMS Destroyer|HMS Destroyer]], 54 * [[HMS Dagger|HMS Dagger]] * [[HMS Defense|HMS Defense]] Royal Dohlaran Navy * [[HMS Gorath Bay|HMS Gorath Bay]] - Admiral Thirsk's flagship * [[HMS Archangel Schueler|HMS Archangel Schueler]] Course of Battle HMS Dreadnought, directed by Merlin who used OWL to feed imagery of the locations of both fleets in the dark, steered the Charisian fleet into Crag Reach through the deep water channel north of Opal Island. As the Charisians approached the channel, the crew was fed and given two hours of hammock time after an exhausting day of battle. This consideration for the wellbeing of the crew was an additional boost as the galleons moved through pitch black toward another battle with the remaining Dohlarans. Three sailors watching the anchor on Royal Bedard and the lone watch in the crow's nest were the first to "see" Dreadnought mere seconds prior to the beginning of the engagement. Captain Manthyr, Prince Cayleb, and Merlin had clear views of the well-lit galleys at anchor in the reach. The gunners had huge targets for both broadsides. When Dreadnought fired both broadsides, the sleeping calm in the reach was destroyed by the accuracy of the fire from the attacking galleons. The crews and captains as well as Admiral Thirsk were asleep and the guns unmanned and unloaded. Archangel Schueler was next in line for Dreadnought as the remaining galleons followed, adding their broadsides to the devastation. Dreadnought dropped anchor and added a sprig to allow the ship to pivot on the anchor line in order to bring the broadsides to bear on galley after galley, reducing them to rubble. Three galleys caught fire and illuminated the night; Royal Bedard outright exploded as flames reach her magazine. Admiral Thirsk aboard Gorath Bay witnessed the final ruin of his command, his galley crews rowing ashore and run or setting their ships afire, lifeboats heading toward the shore. The remaining galleys of his command struck their colors and surrendered. ( ) Aftermath After Admiral Thirsk surrendered his remaining forces, Prince Cayleb ordered the Dohlaran crews to be set ashore along with supplies and materials for shelters. Afterwards, all enemy vessels except one unarmed supply ship were burned, and the single remaining ship was sent home to Dohlar. ( ) References Crag Reach, Battle of Crag Reach, Battle of Crag Reach, Battle of Crag Reach, Battle of